


Heat Stroke

by Bespectacled_Owl



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bespectacled_Owl/pseuds/Bespectacled_Owl
Summary: This fic was originally written for an event and is essentially about the first time Rin and Haru slept together, it's supposed to have a beach training camp feel sort of? It's basically smut with a tiny bit of plot so be warned!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for a group event and was meant to fall under the "hottest day of summer" prompt. It's basically a take on the first time Rin and Haru slept together. It's intended to have the beach training camp feel from season one, but this time both teams from season 2 went. Rin and Haru aren't dating at the time but I wanted the sexual tension to be palpable the more it progressed, I hope you like it!

"Kanpai!" Everyone cheered and clinked their glasses together as Nagisa toasted to the start of summer break. Finals were over at last, and they were finally able to just relax and enjoy the warmth of a summer night. Exhausted but happy, Nitori, Momo, and Nagisa meticulously planned out the crews first summer outing of the season while Rei and Makoto tried to act as voices of reason. Explaining that NO, breaking into the zoo's penguin exhibit was in fact NOT a good evening activity. Rin had managed to pull Haru into the living room and convinced him to play a few rounds of Super Smash Brothers Melee despite the younger males extensive protest, and Sousuke and Gou had volunteered to pick up snacks from a nearby conbini. It was a fantastic way to ease into summer.

Sousuke and Gou had just returned to the table with arms full of snacks when Nagisa suddenly jumped up waving something in his hand, claiming to have come up with an even better plan than stealing a penguin (much to Rei and Makoto's relief). He slammed a photo from the previous summer down in the center of the table. In it, a cheerful Nagisa throws up a peace sign with a popsicle stick sticking out of his mouth, a smiling Makoto beside him. Miho peaks up from behind Makoto looking decidedly creepy in her overnight clay mask, but after the initial shock, everyone agrees they looked like they're having a great time.

"It's been decided! We're going camping on the beach again! We leave tomorrow!" Nagisa proclaimed triumphantly, having not consulted anyone but Momo. Despite the lack of discussion, everyone agreed it was great idea, and it was certainly better than committing a felony. In the end, it was Makoto who made the final call, stating that as long as everyone promised to stay in their tents all night, it was fine by him. At that, everyone began planning what supplies they would need, what food they were going to bring, and who had tents they could pack up for the trek.  
************

Everyone had managed to gather everything they needed before noon the next day, so they were able to make it to their beachfront campsite with plenty of daylight to spare. First things first, they had to set up their tents. On the way over they had decided who would be sleeping in which tents without any major conflicts, outside Rin's overprotective nature of course. They had 4 tents in total, one 3-person tent, and three 2-person tents. Gou had refused to stay with her older brother, which hadn't gone over well until both Sousuke and Nitori volunteered to stay with her. Rin trusted them together and managed to stop protesting long enough for the rest of the sleeping situations to be sorted out. Though Rin wasn't thrilled about sleeping close to Haru again (he missed that decision while lecturing Momo about staying in his own tent), at least they wouldn't be sharing a bed this time.

Tents were set up with only a few mishaps. Most of which, as expected, involved either Momo or Nagisa, and for some reason always a beetle. After that, belongings were unpacked and a makeshift volleyball net and court was assembled. Not one for volleyball, Haru opted to stay on the sidelines and get started on dinner instead, with both Gou and Nitori electing to join him. On the court, an old fashion school rivalry was established with Rin, Momo, and Sousuke on one side, and Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei on the other.

They bated the ball around noncommittally for a bit, talking about their plans for the rest of the weekend and adjusting the net height and boundaries as they got a feel for the court. At the sidelines, Haru and Gou set up the camping BBQ the Tachibanas had kindly let them borrow and started prepping dinner.

Haru had just begun scaling and deboning the mackerel he had picked up at the market earlier when he heard Nagisa yell that they should "hurry up and get Iwatobi's victory over with so they could eat!" He earned a couple choice words from Rin with that one, but it was about time they took things more seriously.

"The only thing you're eating any time soon is those words Hazuki!" Momo taunted Nagisa over the net, already ready to spike the ball into play.

"Oi, can we at least warm up a bit so our game doesn't suck as much as your insults?" Rin smirked at a glaring Momo before moving to quickly grab a bottle of water.

Haru laughed internally to himself at that as he continued to make clean cuts along the spine of the fish. He was nearly finished when something out of the corner of his eye distracted him enough to make him nick his thumb. Apparently Rin had gotten a little too warm in the afternoon sun and decided to ditch his shirt before starting to stretch. Haru had always been aware of how attractive his friend was, and it wasn't like he wasn't used to seeing him shirtless, but this was different. For some reason Haru wasn't able to look away and he fell into a sort of dream-like daze. The way the sweat was emphasizing every slight movement of Rin body had Haru's mouth running dry.

Completely unaware of the hungry set of sapphire eyes that were suddenly roaming along his entire body, Rin continued to tense and relax his muscles in a series of stretches. He was much more flexible than Haru remembered, and for some reason the thought almost made his nose bleed. Haru quickly glanced around to make sure no one was watching him before drawing his eye back to the Adonis before him. His eyes followed every move as he took in Rin's broad, tanned chest and back muscles as they flexed, only to have them even more defined when he pulled his arms across his body to stretch his shoulders. Moving to stretch his lower back, Rin placed his hands at his hips and Haru couldn't help but note the way his abs moved as he twisted, and how defined the V that ran just above his shorts looked. He was watching so openly now that he surely would have gotten caught if Sousuke hadn't said with a little too much enthusiasm "Alright that's enough, let's do this!"

Shaking his head, Haru came back to his senses and quickly starting busying himself by turning the BBQ on and getting the burgers going. He wasn't sure where exactly his mind had gone but if the slight tension in his jammers was any hint, it was probably best he didn't find out. However, recognizing this risk didn't stop him from sneaking glances of Rin's ass as he moved into position.

"We'll play to 21, Nagisa lost the coin toss so you guys can serve first!" Momo nodded at Makoto's instructions as Sousuke passed him the ball.

"Watch this Gou-chan! If we win you should give each of us a kiss!" Gou rolled her eyes and giggled at his antics, but Rin shot him the only warning glance he'd get that day. At that, Momo tossed up the ball and managed to hit an impressive jump serve.

It may have been a while since they all played, but that certainly didn't mean they were taking the game lightly. The rally continued at an impressive speed, neither side willing to give the other the first point. Rei set Makoto up for a powerful spike but Rin quickly dropped to his knees to dig the ball back over the net in the opposite direction, Nagisa dove to try and recover the ball but it was too late. The ball hit just inside the boundaries stirring up sand in the process.

"Point Rin-senpai!" Nitori cheered, Haru hadn't even noticed the small silver-haired boy move to the sidelines, and momentarily wondered if he had seen him starting. He decided he didn't care at this point; there was nothing wrong with watching your friends play, right? That's all he was doing. He was also most certainly NOT noticing how fluid Rin's movements were as he played and comparing them to the graceful flow of a waterfall.

The game continued with a solid effort on both sides, and although he was watching rather intently, when Gou came back with cutlery and asked what the score was, he didn't have a clue. (He also hadn't noticed her leave, that was twice today). He had managed not to burn the burgers or his precious mackerel, but every time he looked at the court he was too preoccupied to keep track of the score. Haru had always enjoyed seeing Rin's competitive side but damn, was he loving it today. Haru knew the game had come to an end when he heard Nagisa cheer, he also made the unfortunate mistake of looking at the court.

Just as he turned his head, his heart immediately jumped to his throat and he had to will his blood to stay northward. At that moment Rin had decided to dump a bucket of water on his head to cool himself down, and damn if he thought he looked good before, adding water made him downright sexy. Not that Haru would willingly admit that to himself. He would also not admit to memorizing how stunning Rin's skin looked glistening with the mixture of water and sweat, his gorgeous chest heaving slightly more than normal from exertion.

Rin walked towards Makoto and clapped him on the back. "Great game man, I haven't had that much fun doing something other than swimming in a long time!" he exclaimed with a dazzling smile.

"Aha, same to you, although you had us worried there for a bit." They chatted back a forth for a bit longer as Haru managed to cool his head off enough to finish cooking dinner and get it set on the picnic tables. That was, until Rin decided to toss his arm around Haru's shoulder and get a little too close for his sanity at the time.

"Food looks delicious Haru, can't wait to dig in!" 'Not as delicious as you' Haru thought to himself before realizing a little problem was back.

"Umm, thanks… uh, I'm really hot from the BBQ though, an…and it's sweltering out here, so I'm gonna, um I'm gonna go jump in the ocean" and with that he jumped out of Rin's grip, and took off running down the beach. He stripped in typical Haru speed and waded waist deep into the water before diving in to clear his head. He surfaced a few feet away and shook the hair out of his eyes. This was apparently going to be a rough trip.  
***************

Haru had managed to make it through dinner without any major "mishaps". Although he did find himself glancing at Rin's lips a few too many times, and even caught himself licking his own in response. After dinner Ai had pulled some popsicles out of the cooler, and as if he hadn't already tortured himself enough, Haru longingly watched as Rin drew the icy-cold treat to his mouth for a refreshing lick. Unfortunately Rin had caught him that time and even made a joke, asking Haru if he liked what he saw while winking at him. Luckily Haru wasn't the only one feeling a little hot under the collar considering just how warm it was outside, otherwise the flush on his face would have been as obvious as a stop light.

By the time dinner was over the sun had set, and Nagisa had taken it upon himself to light a nice bonfire. Mom-koto on the other hand, took it upon himself to supervise while Rei tried to explain the "most scientifically accurate method of igniting dry wood". They sat around the fire in beach chairs or in the sand laughing, cooking s'mores, drinking, and trading stories. They were correct when they said hanging out at Haru's had been a great way to start the summer, but this, this was perfect.

It was almost midnight when Rin pulled out his acoustic guitar and started to sing. By that point almost everyone was close to falling asleep and were lazily talking amongst themselves. Somehow Haru had slowly made his way over from where Makoto and Rei were chatting to where Rin sat in the sand. Now Haru wasn't drunk, but he'd had enough to loosen up and was feeling a little sleepy, so in his hazy mind Rin looked handsomer than ever. Rin had thrown on a zip up but kept it completely undone due to the heat, leaving his chest and stomach bare. His wind blown hair and sun-kissed skin looked beautiful in the glow of the campfire, and his voice sounded as sweet as honey as he played. If Haru didn't know any better he would have said he was falling for him, but he was too sleepy to think about what the slight tightening in his chest was whenever Rin sang the word love. So for now, he just sat next to him and watched lazily through sleepy eyes, and found himself smiling shyly whenever Rin made eye contact.  
**********************

Haru woke up inside his sleeping bag and found himself inside the tent he and Rin were sharing. He didn't remember walking here himself and assumed Makoto or Rin must have carried him. He was completely sober now but couldn't even start to think about being embarrassed because the only thing on his mind was how insanely hot it was inside their tent.

"Rin… Rin….. RIN!" Haru called Rin's name several times before gently shaking him awake.

"Haru? Oh my God what time is it and what could you possibly want?"

"Rin, it's too hot in here."

"There is literally nothing I can do about that Haru, c'mon just go back to sleep, I'm exhausted."

"I want to go swimming"

Rin sighed, clearly annoyed by being woken up for this. "You remember what Makoto said, everyone has to stay in their tents." At that, Haru kicked off his sleeping bag dramatically and folded his arms pouting like a toddler.

"But it's sweltering in here, I'm gonna suffocate if I don't cool down somehow!" Rin ignored this statement, hoping that if he didn't response Haru would give up and go back to sleep.

"Riiiinnn, come on, it's too hot." Haru wines uncharacteristically, and at that Rin loses his temper. He quickly threw off his own sleeping bag and pins Haru to the ground with hands above his head. He doesn't realize it, but Rin was straddling Haru's hips and that immediately shut Haru up. Not noticing the shift in atmosphere right away, Rin leaned down towards Haru's face and growled out "I swear to God Haru, if you don't shut up about how _fucking_ hot it is I'll give you something to be hot about."

Haru was completely speechless and stared up at Rin in shock as he used all his will power to not get hard. This is what he had wanted all day, and now that he found himself in a position to get what his less rational mind wanted, he was finding it difficult to control himself. But he valued their friendship and wasn't sure what might happen if he didn't get out of this position immediately. He sure as hell wasn't going to let his raging hormones ruin the relationship he had just gotten back, so as calmly as he could, he hoarsely managed to choke out a soft "what?"

Rin felt like a bucket of ice water has been dumped down his back as his face turned bright red realizing the compromising position he'd put them in. As he looked down into his friends face he noticed the storm of emotions rolling through Haru's cerulean eyes. He couldn't help but notice how stunning Haru looked beneath him, and his eyes were immediately drawn to Haru's bottom lip when he started worrying it with his teeth. Rin found himself licking his lips in response and slightly lowered his body as his eyes shifted even lower, noticing for the first time that Haru wasn't wearing a shirt.

"in…rin…ah Rin!" Rin didn't hear the first two times Haru called his name and when he finally shook his head to clear his hazy thoughts he noticed his own hand resting on Haru's chest.

'Shit, what am I doing' Rin thought to himself as he quickly pulled his hand back and placed it beside Haru's head. He noticed how blown out Haru's pupils had become, but he couldn't focus on that right now. Attempting to play everything off, Rin clicked his tongue and tried to speak calmly despite his libido, but all he managed to stutter out was "I…I …I mean just shut up and go to sl-mfpt" Haru interrupted him with a forceful kiss, pulling a stunned Rin down on top of him.

He was shocked at first, eyes wide in disbelief, but any reason he had left in his body started to fade and he closed his eyes relaxing into the kiss. Slightly tilting his head to get into a more comfortable position. Haru's grip lightened as he felt Rin start to relax and return the kiss, after his initiation he wanted to take this at Rin's pace, he didn't want to scare him.

Haru's lips were incredibly soft and weren't insistent in any way. Rin could tell by the delicate way Haru continued to kiss him that he was going to let him take control and the thought sent a shiver up his spine. Rin swallowed hard and hesitantly moved one hand to cup Haru's cheek and ran the other along his arm. Haru responded immediately and began running his fingers through Rin's wine-toned locks. They made out chastely until Haru built up the courage to slightly part his lips and run his tongue along Rin's bottom lip in invitation before lightly nibbling it.

That was Rin's tipping point as his eyes glazed over with lust and his body went into autopilot. He nibbled back being carful to be gentle with his teeth and Haru lips parted immediately in response. Rin heard a soft groan escape Haru's lips as his tongue slid inside his mouth tangling with the older males and truly tasting him for the first time. The kiss was slightly sweet from the s'mores they had eaten earlier, but more than anything he tasted the way rain smelt, refreshing and clean.

Rin jumped back slightly as Haru ran his fingers along the seam of his shirt, and after taking one look into his lust-filled gaze Rin found himself sitting up and tearing off his shirt. Haru openly ran his eyes along every inch of Rin's torso and made a slight show of licking his lips before sitting up to press open-mouth kisses against his neck. He sucked gently and Rin tilted his head to the side giving him better access, but Haru took the opportunity to bite his neck.

Rin growled and pulled Haru's head back before pushing him into the sleeping bag below them, kissing him more passionately than before. Their tongues slid together deliciously as Haru tried to match Rin's feverish pace. He could feel one of Rin's soft hands start to run firmly down his bare chest, and Haru's own arms slowly slid up Rin's side until they were looped around his neck; hands clutching at long magenta locks. Rin separated his lips from Haru's only to slide his tongue down the junction of his throat before returning the favour and pressing his own open mouth kisses against Haru's neck, sucking at his pulse when he felt him shudder beneath him.

Haru felt like he was melting under Rin's touch as he continued to run his hands through Rin's hair and scratched down his back. Rin started to kiss his neck more sensuality as his arm slowly dragged up Haru's torso until he reached his chest. A thumb roughly brushed against one of Haru's nipples before pinching it slightly and rolling it between his fingers, making him arch into Rin's touch. His lips trailed down from Haru's neck with light kisses until he reached the other nipple. Rin licked it languidly gauging Haru's reaction, and once he started panting lightly, Rin drew the now harden nub into his mouth and sucked, causing a moan to escape Haru's lips. Rin carefully slid his leg between Haru's, lowering himself gently trying not to startle him as he continued to tease his nipples.

Haru was too far gone and needed Rin to hurry up, so despite Rin's efforts to take things slowly Haru harshly ground his hips up into Rin's growing arousal, eliciting a loud moan from the other teen. Rin pulled back slightly and stared into Haru's now glazed over, half lidded eyes. He shifted back up so his lips were barely touching Haru's ear before whispering "Are you sure you want to do this? Because once I start I'm not going to be able to stop."

Haru groaned feeling Rin's hot breath next to his ear. Was he sure about this? He certainly felt like he wanted it, but maybe lust was just clouding his judgement. His throbbing member still trapped inside his pants reminding him how much he had wanted this all day, and just how much he needed it now. He nodded timidly, but that wasn't enough conformation for an equally turned on but nervous Rin.

"Haru… _Fuck Haru_ I need you to say it or I'll be worried… please."

Haru was becoming increasingly impatient and the more he considered it the more he wanted Rin to have his way with him. The raven haired boy took in a deep breath and decided to make it as clear as possible that this was exactly what we wanted. He gently tugged on Rin's hair so he could face him and his raging arousal gave him the confidence to look Rin directly in the eyes as he spoke-

"Rin, I want you to fuck me hard enough that I might not be able to swim tomorrow." He emphasized this point with another forceful grind of his hips against Rin's now rock hard member. Rin's eyes squeezed shut as Haru's action drew out another groan, a growl rising from the back of his throat as Haru dragged his nails along his back.

"Awe, fuck Haru-ah, you might just regret saying that" and that was the only warning Rin gave before yanking off his shorts and boxers and quickly disposing of Haru's as well before slipping in between his legs. Rin rolled his hips repeatedly grinding against Haru, lips crashing into one another in one passionate kiss after another. Rin bit at Haru's bottom lip before licking it soothingly. Haru moaned into the kiss and Rin took the opportunity to pull away and start licking down Haru's torso.

"This might hurt a bit at first but I need you to trust me."

Haru looked down at Rin, whose lips were dangerously close to his cock. He nodded quickly before Rin started firmly pressing kisses into Haru's hip. Haru threw back his head and bit his hand to prevent himself from shouting as Rin drew his cock to his lips, first licking the tip then quickly taking the head into his mouth. Slowly, he began bobbing his head up and down, allowing his jaw to adjust to the unfamiliar sensation. His tongue slid across the hot flesh and he felt it twitch in his mouth, taking it in even deeper. He moaned a little, eyes closing as he started to enjoy himself. Haru could feel the vibrations around his cock and unintentionally bucked his hips, but Rin didn't even flinch. Rin slowly brought his free hand to Haru's lips and gently pressed several fingers in.

He could feel Haru's hot tongue coating his fingers in saliva and he momentarily though how phenomenal it would feel around his own aching member, an image for another time. He slipped the fingers out of Haru's mouth before dragging his hands along his torso, giving him plenty of time to protest before slowing trailing over his erection to gently circle his entrance. Sucking a little harder to distract him, Rin began slowly pressing a finger into him, working to loosen the ring of muscles a digit at a time. Eventually the sensation proved too much for Haru so he jerked Rin's head up and kissed him deeply, trying to silence his own moans and prevent himself from cumming as Rin continued to work him open. Any pain he felt began to fade and soon Haru was writhing underneath him, feeling his stomach start to coil as he moaned Rin's name.

"Hnn…Nnn….Riin…Rin please I can't wait anymore" Haru begged softly as he parted his legs further emphasizing just what he meant. He couldn't possibly say no if he asked like that, so Rin pulled out his fingers and ran his hand along his own now weeping erection to add to the salvia acting as lube. Haru crinkled his eyes in pain as he felt Rin enter him; he was so much larger than his fingers and he could feel tears prickling his eyes as Rin pushed his length in to the hilt.

"Fuck Haru" Rin panted out trying his hardest not to move "You feel fucking amazing". He needed to stay still until Haru told him he could move. He needed to make sure he felt as little pain as possible. His breath was laboured as Haru adjusted but eventually he was told to move.

Rin slowly began to pull out and ease back in, it was ecstasy and he was barely stopping himself from just slamming into the older male. But he could see how tightly Haru was gripping the sleeping bag beneath him so he kept his motions fluid and steady. As he felt the muscles around him relax slightly Rin pulled out further, and soon any pain visible on Haru's face disappeared. Once the discomfort had subsided Haru wrapped his arms around Rin's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, sucking on his bottom lip and parting his own to run his tongue along the roof of Rin's mouth. His way of telling Rin he could move faster. With that action Rin pulled out fully and slammed into him, hitting that spot and Haru let out a long, loud moan. He brought his legs up instantly, tightly wrapping them around Rin's waist and begged him to do it again, his voice dripping with lust. Aiming for the exact same spot Rin began rolling his hips, leaving Haru seeing stars every time he grazed his prostate.

"Nnn… faster…Rin… _Rin_ … Please I'm so close!" Rin increased his pace and slammed into him harder and deeper with every thrust, leaving Haru a whimpering mess practically chanting his name as Rin pounded them toward an orgasm. Every moan went straight to Rin's cock as their lips slammed together in a delicious mess. Rin could feel himself starting to unravel as Haru muffled his voice against Rin's now swollen lips. Adjusting the angle, Rin drove in deeper and wrapped his hands around Haru's much neglected cock, causing him to bite Rin's shoulder just keep himself from shouting. The stimulation quickly proved too much for Haru and suddenly his vision went white with pure pleasure as his organism ripped through his entire body, cum spilling across both their stomachs. The combination of Haru clenching around him and chanting his name had Rin coming undone almost immediately after, almost collapsing onto the older male as he road out his orgasm.

Exhausted, Rin fell next to him. Haru winced as Rin slipped out, panting heavily. The look on one another's face when they came now burned into their memories. Once Rin managed to catch his breath he moved to grab a towel and cleaned them both off before pulling on his boxers and helping Haru get into his. Rin gently pulled Haru towards him, wrapping an arm around his slender frame and drawing his head to his shoulder. Haru snuggled in deeper, intertwining one of his legs with Rin's, before looking up towards him.

"Rin, I don't know how to say this without sounding cliché, but I think I might be falling in love with you" he half whispered. Rin's eyes widened quickly before he hugged him even closer.

"You know what, I think I might just love you too… To be honest I think I always have" He could feel Haru smile into his chest before turning to plant a slow, chaste kiss on his lips before they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Eep, so ummmm yeah? That's the end, idunno if it's any good, I'm not super familiar with writing smut and honestly I don't know what my hands just did… But tada *runs away*? I hope you liked it!
> 
> Tumblr: https://sakuradreamscape.tumblr.com/


End file.
